Anima
by Silvermoon maru
Summary: There was an accident two years ago. Syaoran feels guilty for it. Finally he decides to go to the place where he lost his happiness. There is another accident, a leyend, lots of magic and romance waiting for him at Shima forest. S+S and E+T. R+R
1. Prologue & ch. 1

Hello Minna-san (everybody), this is my 2nd fanfic and is based on a story that I wrote long time ago. All the main characters of the series will be in the story. It is a S+S… they are so KAWAII!!! Well, English is not my first language, so believe me, I´m putting all my effort in my fanfics. ^_~

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, and you already know that. What's the point in repeating this every chapter?? Ok… just don't sue… *shows an empty purse* ;_;

At the ancient Shima forest, there is an old legend about a group of specter- women that feeds of the energy and souls of those who get lost in their domains….

**__**

ANIMA

By silvermoon maru

Syaoran Li, a boy around 18 years old, with messy brown hair and sad amber eyes, was staring out from the window of the bus, lost in his thoughts. He was going to Kera, a small town in the heart of the mythical forest. 

'Had passed two years since the accident' he still felt guilty . 'I miss you' he thought and sighed, in his mind the image of a auburn hair girl with emerald eyes emerged . After so long he finally was coming back to face his past. The place where his happiness was buried.

It was getting dark, the sun was setting, the town was close but not enough to see the lights. The driver of the bus took a shortcut, not because it was supposed, but he heard a beautiful soft voice that told him to do so, was a female voice.

Minutes later the bus was bumping cause of the irregular path that was following, most of the passengers complained, but the guy at the wheel didn't hear them, he just kept going. 

A strange mist came out from the sides of the road and covered the place. Ghostly giggles filled the place. Syaoran that wasn't paying attention to the road till then, felt the same chilling sensation than a year ago. Goosebumps rose all over him. Before he could react the bus crushed with a huge rock that appeared in front of it. With the impact Syaoran was thrown forward hitting his head with a metal tube at the next seat and fell down unconscious.

The huge rock disappeared but the mist remained. Where the rock was were standing now a group of ghostly figures. There were 7 girls all them looked very young. They wore white kimonos with different kinds of petals or leafs decorating them. Their skin were pale as the moon and their eyes like crystals with a little color on them. They were the specter-women…

One by one, entered the bus, most of the passengers were unconscious. The first of the specters had long dark red hair, her eyes were light gold, she approached to the driver and put her hand on his chest, then she muttered some words and her eyes turned red, her hair start floating on the air and a soft bluish light glowed from an amulet hanging from her neck and covered her as she drained all the energy of the man and stole his soul. When finished, her red lips curved on an evil smile. "I almost forgot how to do this".

All of them chose their victims, some take them to other places. 

Syaoran opened his eyes, he felt dizzy and the intense pain in his head wasn't helping. A girl stood in front of him, through his blurred mind he saw her more like a fragile angel than an evil ghost in her white kimono decorated with soft pink petals, honey color hair waist long, pale skin, and light green eyes. She looked at him and felt something weird. She decided to put that feeling away and moved her hand to his chest. She opened her mouth to pronounce the words of the spell.

"He..lp .. m.e…" Syaoran said in a very low voice. 

She gasped, that feeling again, her eyes stared into those beautiful amber eyes now clouded with pain. She took her hand back and looked around, all the other girls were busy feeding themselves with the other passengers. She put her arms around his chest and pulled the boy to the back door, his eyes closed again, there was an ugly cut on his forehead.

"What are you doing Anima?" the red hair specter looked at her and waited for her answer.

'What do I do now?' she glanced at the boy and then turned to face Yuriko…

Silvermoon: Muahhahhaha… this is the first chapter… Please review and tell your opinion, or whatever you like to say. 

Kero: No Kero, no pudding, bad story… *glares at Silvermoon* T.T

Silvermoon: err… jeje.. It's just the first chapter… give me some time ok? ^_^;;

Kero: Nooo! I want some pudding now! *growls* (transforms in Kerberous)

Silvermoon: AAAAAHHH!! Please someone help me and give some pudding to this wild cat!! @_@

Kerberous: I´m not a wild cat! I'm the Guardian of the Seal :D

Silvermoon: .. Whatever.. *sighs* -_-;;

By the way my e-mail is: mdecristal@yahoo.com


	2. Chapter 2

Silvermoon: Hello everybody!! I´m here with a new chapter, I hope you guys like it. English is not my first language.

****

Silver, you were my first reviewer, thank you ^_^ sorry for make you wait :P. **Animekitten** here is more Syaoran for you, and if you need someone to help you with Spanish, just send me an e-mail. :D

Disclaimer: CCS is CLAMP's :C, the story of Anima is mine :D.

**__**

ANIMA

By silvermoon maru

Chapter 2

__

"What are you doing Anima?" the red hair specter looked at her and waited for her answer.

'What do I do now?' she glanced at the boy and then turned to face Yuriko…

~~~~~~

An idea emerged in her mind .. "As there has been a long time since we get some "guests", I thought of taking this boy for a picnic" she lifted an eyebrow "if you know what I mean" she giggled in a mischievous way.

Yuriko seemed satisfied with her answer, "Ok then, have fun", she turn around and after two steps, she turned again to the girl, with a serious tone she said "but this time don't leave your prey with a little energy, you have to take his soul", was a threaten involved in how she talked, then the red haired specter went back to her duty.

'That was close' Anima took Syaoran through the woods. 'Why am I helping you?' she couldn't answer her own question, there was something very familiar about him, somehow she knew that she was doing the right thing. She was wondering what could have brought someone like him to Kera, wasn't the kind of place that attracted many tourists and he surely wasn't part of the local community. 

They went through the forest 'til they get to the entrance of a town, Anima left Syaoran on the ground being careful with his head. "someone else will take care of you now, you'll be safe here" she said in a whisper "goodbye…" a sad smile appeared on her face, her soft green eyes were darkened with an emotion that she didn't expect to feel. Then she turned to leave.

"Wait.." before she could stand up a hand took her wrist and stopped her. She was scared. She wanted to leave fast and forget all the incident, the other specters would be mad at her if they find out. "who .. ar.e you..?" he asked her, she looked at him, his face in a grimace of pain. 

"My name is Anima" she answered.

Her voice was sweet and soft, and there was something very familiar on it, but.. no.. he pushed that thought out of his mind. 

"don´t.. go.. Ani..ma.." there was a plead on his tone. 

"I have to go.. If they find out…" she interrupted herself ".. please.. Let me go..".

He opened his hand and let her go against his own will, but he felt so tired and the pain of his head was increasing again. The last thing he saw was her figure ran 'til she disappeared into the forest. Then he heard a bark coming from the other side and everything became black again.

******

__

- Wow! I'm soo happy, this will be a very wonderful weekend!- a beautiful girl with shoulder- length auburn hair and shiny emerald eyes looked at him smiling.

-I'm sure it will be, Sakura- the guy on the wheel told her and returned the smile. He loved her so much and since they had finished capturing the clow cards their lives were running as any other normal couple. 

-and.. Tell me.. How did you knew about this place.., what's its name?…" she thought for a second trying to remember… " oh, yes.. Kera.." she said triumphantly.

-Yamasaki told me about it- Syaoran explained her.

-hoee?- she looked at him puzzled -Yamasaki?- repeated the name.

-don't worry, he told me an extraordinary story about a enchanted forest, or something like that, but I just believed the part of the beautiful landscape.- 

She let her breath out on relief.

He had been driving for hours. If he was correct they would get to a town by the morning. Sakura was sleeping next to him. His sweet cherry blossom was adorable when she slept. He blushed softly. The lights of Syaoran car were the only thing that illuminated the road. Then he saw a shortcut that wasn't in the map. 

Sakura woke up. "Where *yawns* are we?" she looked to her clock "the sun will rise soon" pointed.

"We are almost there, I'll take this other road and we'll be there soon" .

After a few minutes a weird mist covered the road, soft giggles hummed in the wind. 

"I'm scared Syaoran" Sakura embraced herself shivering a little.

He tried to concentrate on the road but every minute that passed the mist was thicker.

"Oh God.. THERE IS A CLIFF !" Sakura exclaimed. 

Syaoran held his breath and stepped on the brakes, but something unexpected happened "THE BRAKES ARE BROKEN !!.. " he looked at her " WE HAVE TO JUMP OUT OF THE CAR"

She nodded. Both opened their doors and Syaoran untied his seatbelt, but 

Sakura's was stocked. She looked at him, panic in her eyes and something pushed him out of the car…

"SAKURAA!!" he yelled as he fell to the ground.

"SYAOraan…." she screamed from the car while it fell from the cliff with her inside. 

"Noo! Sakura!"

*******

He sat on the bed, his eyes wide open, he could feel the tears on his face. "Sakura, forgive me" his heart was aching as much as two years ago. 

Everything came clear gradually. He wasn't in his room. He look around the place, 'Where am I?" (AN: Doesn't this make you remember Ryoga (ranma ½) :P Lol). He was lying on a soft bed with purple sheets on it, a bandage covering his forehead. There were some steps outside of the room, coming closer. The door opened and a girl with purple eyes looked at him.

"Daidouji? What are you doing here?"

Silvermoon: Ok it´s enough for another chapter…

Touya: I don´t like that brat in the story! T.T

Silvermoon: Oh!! .. jeje.. Everybody else likes him ^_^; 

Touya: Well, I don't! 

Silvermoon: -_-;;

Kerberous: *growls* Where's my pudding?!!

Silvermoon: AAAhhh!! You, guys are driving me crazy!! *to the readers* Please I need some reviews, it's the only thing that will help me to stand with these two *glares at Touya and Kerberous*


	3. chapter 3

Hey!! Thank you very much to all of you who reviewed my story ^_^

I really appreciate it !! 

Ok. I promise this time I really am going to work on this story. I had a big problem when I installed a program, so all my dictionaries turned to be in Spanish.. Buuuaa!! I needed help with the spelling…; _; 

But everything is ok now and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: (I forgot to put it) I don't own CCS, just this story … 

**__**

ANIMA

By Silvermoon Maru

__

There were some steps outside of the room, coming closer. The door opened and a girl with purple eyes looked at him.

"Daidouji? What are you doing here?"

********

"Li! You are have finally awake!" the pale girl with soft long black hair ran to reach his side.

Her purplish eyes filled with concern stared at him. "when I heard you were coming here, after such a long time, I.. I.. Thought.. That.. Maybe.. You.."

"Say it Daidouji.. Maybe.. I.." he was waiting her to continue.

"that you would do something that you will regret…" she looked down.

"that's why I asked my mother to rent me a place here in Kera to stay for a some days, as we don't have classes right now"

"I'm sorry to made you worry" 

"You are very lucky " a voice from the entrance came in. 

"Yukito?" he was more surprised now.

Yukito looked at him " This forest is very dangerous, there are some legends about evil beings that just come out in the night."

" Do you know that you are the only survivor of the bus?" Tomoyo said.

Those words hit Syaoran hard mentally "… the only … survivor..?, what happened to the other passengers?"

"They were all found dead, seemed that something drained all their energy…"

and the remembrances of the past events struck his mind " Whe .. Where is she?"

"..she?" asked a very concerned Tomoyo.

"The girl who saved me, she ran into the woods before I passed away… She must be in danger!!" he realized.

"How was this girl?" asked Yukito curious about her.

Syaoran told her all the story since he was on the bus, till he heard the dogs barked before he fell unconscious.

"… and then I woke up here" he looked at his audience, his head started to pound again.

Yukito's expression was very serious, lost in his thoughts. Tomoyo and Syaoran were curios about him being so quiet. Then a little growl attracted their attention to Yukito's stomach.

He laughed and put his hand in the back of his head " I guess so much worrying have open my appetite". Tomoyo and Syaoran sweat dropped anime style -_-;; .

"About this girl, seems to me like a ghost, or a spirit" he returned to his serious tone again.

"Well, enough talk for now" a tall guy with tanned skin and dark hair interrupted them " let the gaki rest some more while the breakfast is ready"

"Touya ?" 

"yes, it's me and don't dare to say a thing" then he turned around and walked to the kitchen. 

"Hey, I'll go with you Touya" Yuki turned and left the room.

*****

Next day about 3pm …

" I'll go for a walk" Touya said.

"I'll stay to keep an eye on Li and Tomoyo" Yuki smiled and waved to his friend.

Syaoran was sleep again, he had to rest to recover from the accident. Even if his heart haven't healed yet for the accident two years ago.

__

*****Dream

He saw the car with Sakura falling again, and again, and again… He couldn't do anything to save her. A blonde woman with white kimono decorated with black flowers approached to him, but before she could say anything the first light of the sunrise appeared and the lady disappeared.

He ran to the cliff.

'Where is it?' he thought, "Sakuraaa!!" he cried in pain. She was no longer there, he felt her aura disappearing.

"No, no, no Sakura!"

"Come on let's get out of here" another voice was now with him, that wasn't a part of his memories.

"who are you?" 

"Anima"

A dark aura covered her .

"go away!"

*******

Syaoran woke up feeling confused, and more curios about that girl who saved him.

"Please forgive me, my sweet cherry blossom", he couldn't help but feel grief on the part of his dream that was a memory.

******

Dark hair, tanned skin and dark brown eyes, that was Kinomoto Touya, he was wearing navy blue jeans and a black jersey. He had given his powers to Yue long ago and as the time passed, he recovered part of them. He could feel a lot of energy, all kind of being living in the forest.

He was lost in his thought about Sakura when he heard a scream.

'It came from inside the woods' 

*****

Anima wanted to know what had happened with the guy with amber eyes that she saved, but as much closer that she got to town she became less powerful. At the center of Kera was burning the "Sacred fire" , it was made by elder magicians to keep the place safe from all the magical being living in the forest. It blocked magic.

As she kept walking, she heard a noise, a very familiar and scary noise. Anima scanned the area looking for a place to hide. 

The noise was coming closer, something was crawling softly behind her.

'1... 2... 3!' counted mentally and ran as fast as she could to lost her stalker (AN: I'm not sure if that word sounds good here -_-;).

She stopped behind a tree and waited.

Silence. Nothing but silence.

She looked back searching for it, 'Seems that I lost it'.

Speaking of the devil… A growl next to her showed how wrong she was. 

"AAAAHHHH!!!" she screamed, a few centimeters from her face, there was a huge mouth filled with needle-alike-teeth. She moved around the tree dodging the attack of the monster.

It was a worm like creature, 5 ft. length, dirt purple skin and instead of a head, it just had shark-like-jaws.

Anima took her amulet and sent a sphere of energy to it, however it was useless, that kind of monster repelled magic attacks. 

At the other side, Touya was startled at the sight of the monster. From behind the tree where it was, a girl with long honey hair and white kimono was having a hard time escaping from it.

He picked up a branch and broke to make a sharp end. Then ran to the creature and stabbed it on a side. An ear-piercing growl was heard. The monster stopped for a moment giving Touya a chance to grab Anima's hand and pull her away from the danger

"You shouldn't be in a place like this alone" he said in that older-brother-voice. They kept running for a while, till they felt they were far enough.

Touya bent to catch his breath and Anima look as if she hadn't even walk one step.

"Did it hurt you?" he stood straight and looked at her.

Shocked, he held his breath and didn't pay attention to her answer. 

Same auburn hair shoulder length, shiny emerald eyes staring at him.

-Sakura ??- he managed to say in a whisper.

********

Silvermoon: OMG, OMG, Please tell me if this story is worthy of keep on with, or I should use my free time doing something else.

Just your reviews are going to decide the future of this fic.

Kero: You are soo melodramatic -_-;

Silvermoon: If they don't like the story I'll erase all your pudding too. 

Kero: °_° (oops!)


	4. chapter 4

---

Silvermoon: Here we go again!! I guess last chap wasn't good enough, I just got two reviews, but they make me really happy ^_^ Hopefully this chap will be much better.

Kero: You suck as a writer.

Silvermoon: Did I ask you your opinion? *glares at Kero*

Kero: You should.

Silvermoon: grrrr. *Looks to the readers* mmh hehe, well I want to thank to **Artemis: the Huntress** and **Tomoyo-chan** for their reviews =D. I bring someone I know you were missing here ^_~

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, and you already know that. What's the point in repeating this every chapter?? Ok… just don't sue… *shows an empty purse* ;_;

**__**

ANIMA

By silvermoon maru

__

Shocked, he held his breath and didn't pay attention to her answer. 

Same auburn hair shoulder length, shiny emerald eyes staring at him.

-Sakura ??- he managed to say in a whisper.

*******

"Are you ok?"

He blinked and looked at the girl in front of him. Then nodded answering her question.

"My name is Anima, thanks for your help"

'Fool of me, it just can't be…' he scolded himself.

"My name is Touya" he smiled to her "is just that, for a minute, I thought that you were someone else".

"TOUYAA!!" were Tomoyo and Yukito's voice, they were looking for him. He scanned the area locating the voices.

"Why don't you…" he stopped 'she's gone'.

He couldn't sense her presence anymore.

"Touya" they were both panting " we have to get out of here, the sun is going to set soon". 

He nodded and started walking toward the house.

******

In a white living room with crystal blue furniture, two persons were having a conversation. A young man with short gray hair and icy blue eyes was talking to a beautiful lady with long cinnamon hair curled at the ends and golden-brown eyes.

"Are you going to keep this forever?" the man's tone was cold as he pointed at a book and a necklace laying on a table next to him. 

"Until their time comes" she answered serene.

"You really think she's coming back, right?"

Dhamar nodded.

"But in who's side? If she does." Yair said.

She gasped. "I hope not Karasu's".

********

"Hey guys, where had you been?" 

" Li, you should be in bed" Tomoyo exclaimed and went to check his wound.

" I'm feeling ok now, but you haven't answered my question" he was wearing a green shirt and black jeans.

"Tsukishiro-san and I went to look for Kinomoto-san before the sunset" she answered leaving him more clueless than before.

"When the sun sets and the night starts the creatures of darkness receive more power and the mountain into the forest appears only to be seen by magical eyes, well, that's what the legend says" 

"Hiiragizawa!!" Syaoran exclaimed not so happy to find him there, he always had something up.

"How are you doing my cute little descendant?" his particular smile made Syaoran growl and glare at him, what he found amusing as always.

"Eriol" Tomoyo exclaimed surprised and ran to welcome him with a hug.

A soft blush colored his face, shocked at first, but then he embraced her too, he didn't want to admit how much was he longing for that moment, to see those beautiful amethyst eyes looking at him, to feel her close to him.

"It's is nice to see you too, Tomoyo" he had been away for a year, he went back to England to finish some "business", leaving Tomoyo alone without telling her his feelings. 

Both of them wished that moment to last forever, but they had to broke the hug.

Eriol felt a little disappointed but he hide his emotions, so the others didn't notice.

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked him without hesitation.

"Kaho told me to come here, she had a premonition that something will happen in this place"

"Is it about the clow, I mean…the sakura cards?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, but I don't know yet how are them involved, I'll figure it out soon"

"We.. We never found the cards after the accident, Keroberos disappeared too sealing the book I guess." Syaoran was almost sure of that.

Few meters away from them, Touya had a troubled look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked him, he didn't like to see his friend like that.

" I.. I saw a girl in the woods, for a second she looked just like Sakura… Oh silly me" he shook his head trying to erase the memory. "She disappeared just before you got there"

" Do you think she could be a ghost?" Yuki inquired.

"Not a ghost, but I can't say what she was, she said her name is Anima"

The mention of that name pulled Syaoran attention to them.

"Anima? She's the one who saved me. Where did you see her?"

Touya pointed to the forest.

"Maybe she lives in there" Tomoyo said, walking next to her, the reincarnation of Clow Reed himself.

"It's impossible that a person could live there" Eriol stated " The specter-women rule the forest at night and they steal the souls of those who pass through their domains."

All the group kept silence. Each of them lost in their thoughts, considering an idea that none of them wanted to admit, till Yuki spoke.

"What if one of those fiends stole Sakura-chan soul?" 

Tomoyo gasped and moved closer to Eriol, who encircled her with his arms, he knew how painful was to talk about that subject, specially to her.

Touya fixed his eyes on the ground, " that could explain why I saw her for a moment" his voice was barely audible.

Syaoran held his breath, that idea horrified him. His Ying-Fa passing through that horrible experience, no way. He wanted to run to the forest and look for her, he wanted to save her somehow, he wanted to do something but he couldn't do anything else than wait until the things get clearer. 

*******

Later that night Anima was sitting on a branch of a cherry blossom tree. A certain guy with messy brown hair filled her mind, even more that the events of that afternoon, her fingers played absently with a strand of silky hair. 

'I couldn't see him today' thought.

As she started feeling a little weak she took her amulet and absolved some energy from the tree. Mostly of its flowers fell the same as its leaves.

"Well, that was something" she talked to herself unaware that someone was listening.

"So, that's how you do it" stated a voice beneath her.

An angel looking being with long silvery hair and cat-alike purplish-blue eyes was staring at her.

"Yue" the word escaped from her lips before she could even think what she was saying. Instinctively, she covered her mouth with her hand.

The moon guardian flew to her " How do you know my name?", she looked vaguely similar to her mistress and a familiar pink aura flickered on her. 

Before she could answer, something on the ground moving on their direction caught her attention.

She took her amulet again and cast the spell. Yue saw her crystal green eyes turn shiny red and her hair float behind her. Then her hand touched his chest and his energy started leaving his body as her talisman glowed.

Golden eyes shined in the darkness.

"NO!" Yue pushed Anima away and she fell on the bushes below. Then she laughed.

Another girl was approaching him from the other side, he flew higher, above the treetops and to the house.

*******

Ok, next chapter will be better some exciting things are going to happen when Anima finally met Syaoran… Oops! … Well, you didn't read that, do you? 

What happened to Sakura's soul? Who are Dhamar and Yair? Stay tune for the next chapter!!

Please tell me what you think, your opinion is very important to me, if you have any suggestion is more than welcome.

Ja ne minna


End file.
